Preview of a Christmas Gift
by Herowrath3
Summary: After Fae induces a wardrobe malfunction in her new outfit, Cecilia decides to give Roy an early taste of what she has planned for the night of the winter festival. Lengthy smut ensues. Based on Boris' NSFW art based on Cecilia's Gifts of Winter alt from FEH.


(Inspired by Boris/ Noborhys' **NSFW** Winter Cecilia art. It can be found on Pixiv with the illus_id 72191147.)

* * *

"Oh!" Cecilia recoiled backward, her clothes escaping Fae's grip too late to save her now-exposed breasts that swung freely with her motion. Fae yelped and closed her eyes with a stream of apologies. Cecilia fumbled her top back into place as she calmed her breathing, bending down to pat the young dragon on the head.

"It's okay, Fae. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!"

Cecilia chuckled. "You're a good girl. Just be careful about these things from now on, okay?"

Fae sniffled and nodded. "O - okay."

"That's good. Run along now." Cecilia saw Fae off with a smile and, once the girl was out of sight, looked around.

They were in one of the large rooms in the Order of Heroes' barracks. She'd looked around while adjusting her shirt but now made a more thorough scan of her vicinity. There was no one near where Fae had just left...no one in the passages to her right or behind her. No one to the left either...oh.

 _He_ was there.

He was leaning out from behind a pillar with a pink face, which only turned redder when she made eye contact. He walked toward her with a quick sigh and shy wave.

"H - hello, General Cecilia."

"Hello, Roy. Did you 'get an eyeful,' as they say?"

"Well...yes."

"I see."

"S - sorry." Roy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you?" Cecilia looked around for the third time, then took a step closer and leaned into his ear, well aware that this put her large chest right in front of his face. "You've seen them so many times, and you still get embarrassed by them?"

He recoiled and looked around, " _General!_ " he hissed.

She giggled. "You truly are as adorable as ever," she let out a happy sigh. "We're alone. You're the only one without any sense of decency in this castle."

Roy blushed again. "Sor - " he frowned and, learning his lesson, looked up with a pout. "No, I'm not! There are far worse here!"

Another laugh. "It's too easy to tease you. Anyway," she took a step back and held her arms slightly apart, "what do you think of my attire?"

"I...I think it looks great!"

"Just _great_? An old woman such as myself needs to hear more than that these days."

Roy swallowed. "Alright, then I think you look beautiful. And you're not old."

" _Just_ beautiful? Do I need someone to pull my dress down again?"

He blubbered for a moment, then "You...you look..." he looked down and mumbled the final word "sexy."

It was tempting to make him repeat it, but the poor boy had had enough. Besides...

Cecilia walked close to him again, chest inches from the tip of his nose. "The right answer at last," she drawled, "I think a reward is in order..." she reached down and -

"General!"

\- ran a finger over his hard member, already visible through his trousers.

"Now now, Roy, remember what you promised to call me in moments like these?"

"But...we're outside!"

"Then a gentleman's duty is to escort his maiden to a bedchamber, is it not?"

" _N - now_?"

"To tell the truth, I would have paid you a visit tonight regardless. So what do you say?"

"But it's the middle of the day! Don't you need to fight?"

"Not at all. Come now, are you really saying you _don't_ want to spend some time with me?" She pulled her hand away...then grabbed him. He yelped. "Tell the truth..."

"Of - of course I do! But - "

"Wonderful! My quarters are closer, and my neighbours always spend the day outside." She leaned into his ear again. "Convenient, no?"

* * *

Cecilia led a still red-faced Roy to her room and locked the door behind them, "Are you ready now, Roy?"

"Of course!" his cheeks were still a little pink, but the Young Lion was back to his confident - if still a tad shy - self.

"Then escort me the rest of the way, will you?" She held out her hand.

"It would be my pleasure, General." He reached out, only for her to swipe her hand away at the last second.

"Ahem?"

"Oh. I mean...Cecilia!"

"There we go," she took his hand with a smile. How precious it was that, despite all their... _encounters_ , he still saw her as his General. They had promised to wed once he came of age, she thought to himself as he walked her to the foot of her bed, but a part of her hoped he still held onto those childlike sensibilities of his even when that day came.

 _Well, I suppose it's just his nature._ She smiled to herself as she leaned down to meet his expectant lips with her own.

* * *

Roy cupped the back of his teacher-turned-lover's head with one hand as she started to kiss him back. His mouth was still sloppier than hers but he was learning quickly. His other wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, feeling his dick squeezed between their stomachs. He yearned to free it from its cloth prison, but first...

He brought a hand from her head to the front of her stomach and slid it up, touching the base of her left breast. Cecilia let out a soft gasp and he fought the urge to linger, following its curve up and over the white fur trim and onto her supple flesh. Another, quieter gasp (yet stronger urge) later he reached the star shaped clasp of her cape. He tried to undo it with that one hand while liplocked and came frustratingly close, yet had to pull back and fiddle with both hands to undo it. He barely kept silent at her chuckle as he dropped it to the ground.

Now for her top.

It would be easy to just yank it down as Fae had, but Roy enjoyed the sex they had fully nude to their clothed encounters, so he started with pulling apart the green sash around her waist.

"You're wrapped up just like a present," he observed as he dropped it at their feet.

"Am I not _your_ present?"

Roy fought down the slight blush the comment brought to his cheeks and ran both hands down the back of her dress to find its buttons, turning his head to the side so as not to fully insert himself into her breasts while they were still covered. He was relieved to be able to undo them without eye contact, making quick work of them as he felt Cecilia cross her arms loosely behind his back. His confusion over this failed to keep his member from stirring each time he undid a button and felt bare skin against his finger tips as more and more of her back was exposed to the air, but once they were all undone his curiosity pulled him back faster than he would have liked.

"...oh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing."

Cecilia had simply been pulling off the detached sleeves that came with her clothes (he hadn't even realised they _were_ detached until just now). He bunched up the front and back parts of her top to her hips (getting a few cheeky strokes of her rear in in the process) and asked "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

He took a quick breath and tugged up, Cecilia bowing slightly to accomodate for her greater height. Roy pulled the clothing off her and into a bundle in his arms and tossed it aside, turning back only to see his older lover already standing upright. He took a longer breath and she smiled at the sight.

Her clothes didn't do her justice. She was tall, with a faintly toned torso and arms from her years of training and fighting. Her skin was pale and seemed to shine in the light streaming through the window, its colour perfectly complimenting her matching emerald eyes and hair which fell past her hips. And when you talk about her skin you can hardly forget to mention the only breaks from its creamy colour in the form of her two pink nipples, surrounded by areolas of the same colour and resting at the tips of her breasts, large enough to hold in each hand and still have flesh spilling over. These same breasts were currently quivering with their owner's quiet laughter.

"Come now, Roy. This is hardly the first time you've seen me."

"But G - Cecilia, you're gorgeous."

A further giggle. "Thank you, Roy. But we've barely started."

She sat down and raised one of her feet. Roy got on his knees, undid the knots on both her boots and pulled them off, followed by her knee length socks. Cecilia flexed her toes and stood again, offering a hand to the young boy to do the same. He took it with a quick "Thanks," and gave a heavy pull at the ribbon at the side of her skirt.

It came away at once and her floor-length skirt sagged just as quickly. Roy blushed at the thought that occurred but couldn't resist blurting it out:

"Wow...you really are a present."

She laughed. " _Your_ present. I wouldn't let just anyone open me up."

"Right." He fully separated the fabric and grabbed both sides of her skirt. He could see the top of her underwear peeking through, but fought the urge to pull them down as well - past experience had taught him how cumbersome long skirts could be. He took another breath and yanked the skirt down her thighs and let them fall to the ground. Cecilia kicked them away, leaving just the beige coloured attire between herself and full nudity. It almost felt as if his member were trembling as he took hold of the sides of her panties.

"I'm happy you're not wearing a corset," he said, trying not to look at nothing in particular.

"They wouldn't work for this dress. But of course, Fae demonstrated the downside to not wearing a corset earlier."

"It was an upside for me though. And you."

Yet another soft giggle. Roy loved the sound. "That it was."

And with that he yanked her underwear down and let it fall to the floor, only looking up once she kicked it away.

Her legs were just as flawless as the rest of her body, with the same creamy colour continuing down to her toes. The only exception came from the spot between them, the pinkness of which only seemed more vibrant in contrast to the surrounding white. Also...

"You're wet."

"And you aren't?" Before Roy could touch her, Cecilia span him around and sat him on the foot of the bed. Holding his arms by his side, she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back fiercer than before, the two finally opening their mouths and letting their tongues meet. He fought the urge to grab her breasts, her rear, her hips, _something_ when she let him go and pulled off his headband, clenching his fists instead as she moved to yank off his scarf and throw it behind her.

"Must you always wear armour?" she purred, leaning over him and unbuckling his chestplate. He leaned forward and kissed the breast that dangled before his mouth and she gave his head a light slap.

"I left you alone while you undressed me, did I not? How do you expect me to concentrate if you fondle me while I work?"

'Fondle' sounded so... _improper_...from the mouth of one he had considered a teacher for so long, but he kept his hormones in check as she finished her work and peeled his armour off, tossing it to the floor. He almost reached out to stop it making a sound on impact, only to see she had thrown it onto the pile of her dress.

 _Clever._

Of course, the realisation that those clothes had been _on her_ _body_ until recently and it was thanks to him that the morning air was caressing her now bare skin didn't help calm him in the slightest.

"Arms up."

In a daze he raised his arms, only snapping to attention once his shirt blocked his view of her breasts as they hung in front of his face. She threw it onto the pile and did the same to his vest.

"So many clothes," she muttered. "Surely you weren't going to train so close to the holidays?"

"Um..." he trailed off and she smiled.

"It's one of the things I like most about you, but consider yourself lucky for my patience today, understand?"

"Yes, ma'a - Cecilia." Like all people, even the intelligent Cecilia had given into lust before and he remembered her frustration at his bulky attire.

"Good. Up you get."

 _She still talks like a parent..._ With a dry smile he got to his feet. Cecilia drew her finger from the top of his flat stomach to the top of his trousers and cast her eyes down a little further.

"It's time to set you free, don't you think?"

Roy didn't even have time to collect himself, let alone think of a retort, before she grabbed his trousers _and_ underwear and yanked them down, dragging them all the way to his ankles. Even his dick sprang out too late, hitting the open air just after her head passed, instead trapping a few strands of her long hair with the precum streaked along its length. She looked up at it and licked her lips before helping him out of his shoes and bundling them with his leggings and throwing them away. She stood, pressing her stained hairs back into place among the rest and smiled at her young lover, who was breathing deeply again.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Roy pulled her close, again squeezing his manhood between their bodies, only this time smearing precum on their bare flesh. Her peppered her neck with kisses, making her moan. His mouth moved lower and lower, crossing over her shoulderblade and rising over her left breast. She whimpered as his lips met her sensitive skin and moaned louder and sweeter when he clamped his mouth over her nipple, sucking at it like a newborn. He brought his hand up and took a fistful of her right breast, squeezing and moving it in every direction as he let his tongue loose on the first, drowning her nipple in saliva and spreading it over her skin. She grabbed the back of his head and ran her hands through his hair and pulled him close. His offhand, which so far had been pressing the small of her back, moved downward and grabbed one of her lower cheeks, squeezing and relaxing with a gentle rhythm. Cecilia pressed her thighs together and her mouth against his head to silence herself, gasping directly into his red hair. He smiled at his effect on the older woman and released her left breast with a final lick of her nipple, clamping down on her right even as she gasped in frustration. He swapped his hands over and this time rubbed his thumb over her free nipple, as though drying it of his spit. She hugged him tighter and took deep breaths of the scent of his hair, spitting out the strands that stuck to her tongue.

"-!"

She jumped as Roy's hand left her breast and stroked her core without warning, shouting when he rammed a finger inside and pressing her face against his head in an effort to keep silent.

 _When did he learn to do_ that _?_

With his head still attached to her nipple and the other hand carressing her ass, his finger kept forcing its way in and out of her. She felt her legs tremble and grabbed his back more tightly, moving the hand on his head to his shoulders for further support. His finger only got faster and she started mewling with every intrusion. When her body started shaking so much she was sure he could feel it...

"No!"

He pulled out. She pulled back to see face leave her breast with a lick to make her nipple tingle and all of a sudden his lips were on hers. She took a step back at the surprise assault and was awed at its ferocity.

 _Does he want a kiss in exchange for an orgasm? I'll give it to him and then some._

She leaned in, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and forced her tongue into his mouth. They wrestled briefly before he pulled back enough to make her loosen her grip. He smirked, and before she could even think to question him, he spun her around and pushed her onto the bed. She fell with a soft thump and a moan, but she had no time to rest as Roy threw himself atop her and claimed her lips again. This time he fought just as fiercely as her, their arms running up and down the other's back and her legs trying to wrap around his rear but too shaky to maintain their hold. He came up for air and dived back down, this time bringing a hand up to her breast, the support of the bed letting him press against it harder than before. She moaned into his mouth and pushed him away, gasping for breath.

"Do you want it?" he asked with a slight pant.

She scowled. "You shouldn't tease your teacher like that." she yelped as he twisted her nipple.

"I thought you weren't my teacher anymore?" he smirked and took her free nipple in his mouth again. His free hand snaked its way down her stomach and over her core. She hissed as it ran up and down her entrance and smeared her fluids around it in widening circles. Her breath grew ragged again.

"Please, Roy..." her words were but a whisper.

"Hmm?" He looked up with a smile, but didn't feign ignorance anymore. He moved to her other side and ran his left arm under her neck, lying down so that his head rested atop the breast his hand had just played with. He massaged her left breast, but before she could whine ran it down the length of her curvaceous body and over her entrance again. She whimpered he toyed with her outer folds.

"Please, R - ah!"

He forced the first two segments of his forefinger into her without warning yet again, causing her to hug him tightly, pressing the side of his head into the flesh of her breast. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the skin he could reach, prompting a sharper whimper. He dragged his finger out until only the tip was inside, then pushed in again, this time inserting all three segments. Her thighs flexed, trapping his hand momentarily. She felt him smile against her bulging flesh as he pulled out again...and rammed his finger back in.

"Roy..!" she squeaked. How could such a young boy do this to her?

He pulled out and pushed back in. And again. She could feel his finger press against her walls with each motion and the friction decrease as more and more of her precum coated it. Just as she felt his effect on her had peaked, he forced a second finger in with the first.

"Roy!" she screamed this time and hoped her neighbours really had stayed out. He kissed her breast and pulled out...and rammed his digits back in.

And out.

And in.

And out.

And in.

It was insane. She couldn't believe how merely his fingers had unravelled her so thoroughly. Knowing he had seen her breasts had been such an alluring feeling, but had it really turned her on this much?! She began bucking against his hand, mirroring its motion. She bucked gently at first, but grew wilder with each push. Eventually she was thrashing against his hand, the body draped above her and the bed itself while he merely moved two fingers in and out of her.

"Roy!" she could only breathe by repeating his name. "Roy! Roy...Roy...Roy..!" she swallowed "I'm...I'm...cumming..!"

"So I should stop?" She felt his smile again but wouldn't humour him.

"Don't...you...dare..!" she didn't even care about the neighbours anymore; she screeched and clamped her thighs over him. He laughed, though he too was short of breath. He pressed his lips against her breast and grabbed her shoulder, flexing his intruding hand against its prison. A few presses later and she relented, relaxing her thighs, and dreaded the worst when he pulled his fingers out.

But she needn't have worried because a fraction of a second later he plunged them back inside her. She pressed her feet against the bed and clenched her eyes and teeth, though she couldn't silence her voice. Roy kept thrusting and thrusting and -

"Ah!"

\- added his ring finger to the mix. Now he was pounding her with three digits and scraping against more of her insides than before, the stimulation was driving her mad, she kept panting, she dug her feet deeper and deeper into her mattress, she kept thrusting outward with her butt and felt her spine rise and lower off the bed and -

"Roy! Roy...Roy...I'm...I'm... _ahhhhhhh..._ "

She trailed off, finally silent as her orgasm hit her. She shut her eyes and felt the euphoria flooding her entire body as her thrusts slowed...slowed...

Her body collapsed with a soft thump, her legs flopping flat a moment later. She hissed as Roy drew his fingers out and he rose slightly.

"I don't think I've ever gotten so much of... _you_ on my hand before..."

She forced her eyes open to see Roy examining his hand and, true to his word, even she was amazed at how damp and sticky it was, with drops of her fluids trailing down his arm and dripping onto the bed.

"You...you learn fast..." she raised a weak hand up and he offered his wrist. She held it and brought his fingers down to her eye level. "You make me proud..."

She took another breath to clear her mind (somewhat) then took all three fingers into her mouth. She swished her tongue over them, making her lover smile. She hadn't been one to drink herself before, but being with the one she loved more than anyone she had met before made her want to go above and beyond to excite him and so she treasured the taste as she licked his hand clean. In fact, she kept licking even after the fact with a faint smile, making him giggle. She released his hand and took another deep breath.

"You shouldn't tease _any_ woman like that," she panted.

"Why would you need to teach me about other women?" He smirked again and leaned over her.

 _So precious..._ She thought to herself as she accepted his kiss. It was a gentle affair this time, with their tongues dancing around each other instead of wrestling, which made her feel guilty as it hit her like a bolt that he hadn't cum yet. She opened her eyes midkiss and snaked a hand around to caress his rump. He shivered and she smiled into his lips.

Now she spun him around and leaned over him, her breasts dangling over his chest. He looked up in surprised, to which she smiled and lowered herself onto his stomach, flinching at the feeling of his skin pressing against her still-sensitive core. She took his hand again and licked the cum that had trickled down its side.

"Now it's time I returned the favour, is it not?" She was about to let his hand go, but inspiration struck her. Feeling a tinge of embarrassment for the new idea, she instead pushed his arm into the valley of her breasts and dragged it down, drying it off with her own skin. She dragged it up and down until his arm was cleaned to her standards and placed it on his chest, happy at the bright red the act had brought to his cheeks. "But should I start right now?" she drawled. "You've been so patient, I worry you're too excitable at the moment..."

Roy pouted and she had to laugh. He was too sweet for her to keep the act up.

"Then here I go," she leaned down and kissed him lightly, then kissed just his lower lip. Then the space below it. Then his chin.

Kiss by kiss she trailed her way down the front of his body, crawling back on all fours as she went. Once she reached his lowest ribs she had to kneel on the floor with his rock hard member pressing against the side of her neck. It was a strange sensation and it was hard not to stroke it as she would a baby's head, but she kept kissing her way down his stomach and over the tiny strands of red hair around his groin. She snuck a glance up at Roy's face and was delighted to see him watching her with bated breath.

 _Now_ she spared a thought for the appendage, currently pressing against the bottom of her head. She pressed it against his hip with a single elegant finger and kissed the base. He shuddered.

She placed a second kiss, just a little further up. Another shudder.

A third. A whimper. He knew what she was doing. In the back of her head she lamented her lack of lipstick; it would have been so...enticing to document her travel along _her man_ 's most private area.

She kept kissing her way along his length, moving her finger down once her lips passed it. She stopped just beneath the fully exposed head, pulled back and removed her finger, letting it swing free.

"So big for someone so young..." she muttered.

It curved slightly upward and the tip was level with the top of her own head. She took a moment to admire the veins running down it and its thickness and couldn't help licking her lips. She looked back up at Roy who gave her a dazed look in return. She smiled and leaned forward.

She flicked the tip. Her tongue touched it for just a fraction of a second.

Roy clenched his teeth and arched his back with a muffled yell.

She smiled again.

She formed a ring with her forefinger and thumb and squeezed the base of his dick between them. She leaned down and this time placed a soft, fleeting kiss on the opening. He gasped again. She opened her mouth and took just the tip inside, barely past her lips. Roy moaned but tensed himself.

 _Clever boy._

She pulled back so that she was kissing it again, then took more in, this time letting the tip touch the tip of her tongue before retreating. Then she took in a finger's width more. And another. She took in a full inch, forming a perfect seal around it with her mouth as she heard her lover squirm. She took in all but the base of his head. She took in the whole head, pausing as his full body shuddered as her lips pressed against such sensitive skin.

She bobbed up and down on just the head for the time being until he could relax, then went a bit deeper with a smile. Deeper. Deeper still. Now she introduced her tongue, licking over the meat inside her mouth and pausing so Roy could adjust to the sudden wetness and coolness. She went deeper, feeling his head press against the inside of her cheek. Deeper and deeper, until she could feel it hit the roof of her mouth, so close to her throat. There was still a good inch of his member to go, but for now she stopped, content to bob up and down on the flesh she had already conquered, slathering its surface with saliva. Roy was lying flat on the bed now, with his fists clenched to keep from cumming. She could just make out the hands from her position at his groin and the sight made her ecstatic. With this joy bolstering her courage she took a deep breath around his dick and plunged down, taking it deep into her mouth. Deeper, deeper still, until the tip touched the base of her throat. She heard Roy gasp at the sensation. Indeed, she was still learning to take him so deep so even she was startled by the still unfamiliar sensation. She froze for a few seconds, managing to rasp a short breath into her lungs and withdrew until just the tip was in her mouth. She licked its rubbery surface and went down to the full head. She bobbed up and down on it, then back to just half his length. A few more bobs and now three quarters, the ring formed by her fingers helping to keep her distance. She went as deep as she had before, now kissing that ring. Bob, bob and bob again and, once she felt ready, she let the base of his dick go and fully impaled herself on it. She gagged slightly, but the discomfort soon passed and what followed felt wonderful. Roy echoed her inner thoughts with a loud moan, and she wondered if she'd ever felt - or would ever again feel - this proud of herself. She pulled back until he was half buried in her mouth and dove down again. And again. And again. And -

"Ce - Cecilia! I'm cumming!"

She moaned around his mouth and kept impaling herself. Down and up, down and up, down so fast she almost choked herself again. Down and up, down and up, down and up.

Roy exploded with his loudest moan yet into the back of her throat. She spluttered and recoiled back, catching the second on her tongue. His dick fell from her mouth and fired its third load into her chest. She grabbed it before the fourth, aiming it upward and catching his final spurts on her face and hair, closing an eye when some landed on it.

Roy sat up, panting, to see his former teacher on all fours, gently massaging his member with one hand. She sat back when she saw him rise and smiled, opening her mouth to see the small white pool gathered within and swallowing it with an exaggerated "Mmm!" His cheeks flushed at the sound, and flushed deeper as they took in her gorgeous form stained in his fluids. Her radiant, intellectual face and grass green hair covered in streaks of white; her large breasts glowing in the light, with an extra sheen where his semen had struck it. He saw how his semen had dribbled down and covered some of the faint muscle lines visible on her stomach.

"So...what did you think?" Cecilia asked with a smile, gently jerking his dick so that his residue sperm pooled in his foreskin, seemingly oblivious that one of her eyes had been forced shut by already drying fluids.

"Th - that was incredible...it was the best one yet!"

"Thank you, Roy," she smiled. "But I still have much to improve."

"Not at all! That was - "

"Are you really going to settle for second best in the bedroom of all things? Wouldn't you feel offended if I told _you_ not to try harder to please me if you felt you could do better somehow?"

"...sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry!" she cooed and gave his member an extra stroke. She looked at it with a laugh, "If I didn't know any better I'd think I just made you shrink!"

"Sor - ah...um..."

Cecilia giggled. "You shouldn't worry about these things, least of all with me...and least of all when we're like this," she indicated herself with her free hand with a snort. He felt his cheeks redden again at the marks he'd left on her.

"Should I clean you?"

"Why, and deprive me of my fun?" she gave him a alluring smile before eyeing his penis. "Hmm...I'd say you're about half-ready. What say you?" she slowed her strokes.

"I...I guess so? I'm never as hard as when I'm with you. I think you know my body better than I do."

"You know just what to say to a woman," she beamed. "I'd kiss you if my mouth weren't still filled with you right now." She grinned as Roy started to apologise but stopped. "Now, how about the main event?" She leaned down and took his tip into her mouth again. He stiffened, but she pulled back just as quickly and opened her mouth to show a small amount of cum in it. She swallowed it. "I hope you don't mind me cleaning up first?" she winked and showed him his now sperm-free dick. She brushed his head against her coated eyelid, scraping away the cum like a spiderweb. She opened it in time to see herself suck the residuce cum off his head with both eyes. He shivered again, but gently this time.

With another grin, she continued stroking him at a snail's pace as she ran her other hand down her body, scooping up Roy's sperm deposits and dropping them into her mouth, always stopping to show him how much was inside before each swallow. His dick was even harder by the time she dragged his remains from her hair and swallowed them, but "Still a long way to go, I see." She grinned at him. "Do you think you've recovered?"

"Yes." His confidence surprised even him.

"Good. Would you like to hold me in place this time?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears and, without even waiting for an answer, dove halfway down his penis. He yelped and grabbed the sides of her head as she asked and let her move them for the time being as she bobbed, taking the time to take in this alternate view of her body.

There she was. Cecilia, the most intelligent, beautiful woman he knew, naked and on all fours, sucking his cock, moaning in delight with each dip. Her long emerald hair cascaded over her shoulders and back, contrasting with her pale skin. From his position he could see her luscious thighs leading up to her firm buttocks that quivered slightly with her movements, reminding him of how much they shook whenever he took her from behind. He sighed, taking it all in and sending it all to his member which tingled with anticipation. He could hear her chuckle at realising how hard it was, the muffled sound escaping from around it. He could feel her tongue rubbing his underside as she bobbed up and down and clenched his own thighs instinctively. He took a firmer grip of her head and made her move faster. She hummed with delight. They went faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. He was hard again, and his grip was becoming just as firm -

She pulled away and let it fall from her mouth, hitting her chin as it went down, and gave him a look of pure lust. His heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips when he remembered why she'd been sucking him a second time to begin with. He pulled her up and onto the bed. She backed up and lay her head on her pillow and beckoned him. He crawled atop her. He took his member in one hand and held it to her sopping wet entrance. He looked at her face and she returned his gaze with darkened eyes. He rubbed his head up and down her soft entrance, mixing the saliva and precum already on it with his lover's juices. When it was ready, he pushed just the tip inside and watched as her lower lips parted so easily to accomodate him, as though they had been built just for him. He could feel his own lust building and his breath growing ragged as he looked at Cecilia's face again.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked again. He knew exactly how to answer.

He took a quick breath and pushed in. Despite the many times they'd done this, they both tensed at the moment of penetration. Cecilia grabbed two fistfuls of the bedsheets and he grit his teeth as he kept moving. Slowly...slowly...

"Ah..."

His head slid inside her and he paused for the initial rush to subside. Another breath and he pushed further in, smoother this time. Cecilia hummed in contentment and he placed his hands on either side of her. He pushed, pushed and pushed some more until his hips met hers and they both moaned.

"Oh... _Roy_..."

"This is...amazing..."

He sank and lay atop her, her arms coming up to embrace him. He slid one hand up her side and cupped one of her breasts, massaging it and running his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a quiet yelp. Smiling, he raised his hips, feeling her walls as he exited upto his head, then slid back in. She hummed and ran a hand down to his lower back, just touching his rear. He pulled back and pushed back in. Out...and in. Out...and in. He adjusted his position and played with her other breast. This time he went in faster. And faster. He hit her harder and harder and harder. Cecilia let out high pitched squeals as a thin layer of sweat made her skin glisten. He pounded her again and again and felt her legs wrap around him, her thighs pressing against his sides. He was slamming into her now, their hips crashing with each thrust. His quiet gasps joined her loud ones as he buried his head in her neck, tickling her with the tip of his nose. She cooed and held him tighter, her entire body wrapped around his and meeting his thrusts with her own. He could feel her warm breath in his ear and grit his teeth, wrapping his arms under her shoulders and gripping them tight.

"Roy! Roy! Roy! Roy!"

"Ce - Cecilia..."

The moment was pure bliss and perfection. All he needed was a private room and the love of his life before him. He kept thrusting into her like a feral beast, wishing he could move faster. She deserved more. He _needed_ more and more and more and more...

"Roy! I - I - I'm..."

Her groin shuddered and her body tensed, her fingernails digging into his back. He bit down on the base of her neck, fighting the urge to cum at the sound of those intoxicating words in that girlish voice. He let out a muffled scream and redoubled his efforts. He focused all his efforts into his hips, making them move as hard and fast as he could manage.

Cecilia tried to keep up with her lover but her world was turning white. She felt herself slacken and her breath grow short, she tried her best and strained to contain herself, but with a series of short gasps felt herself come undone, with her orgasm ripped from her with a giant moan. Roy felt the gush of her fluids pouring out of her from around his dick and bit down harder to keep himself going, but the wet sensation took him over the edge. With a frustrated groan he pounded her against her current once, twice, thrice, four times and came with a roar on the sixth, shooting load upon load of semen inside her.

Cecilia waited for his hips to stop flexing and the feeling of more and more of his seed entering her to subside before loosening her arms and placing a kiss on his head. After a small breath, Roy kissed the side of her breast and got up to claim her lips once more. The kiss was a tender one, with the two playing with the other's lips before letting their tongues roll around inside the other's mouth instead of their early fights for dominance. Roy pulled back for breath and looked into the eyes of the older woman who had become so precious to him. She returned his faze with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Oh, Roy..."

"Cecilia..."

He raised his hips. Her legs relinquished their hold and they both grimaced as his head plopped out of her. He lay at her side, a hand stopping yet again on one of her bountiful breasts as it slipped from behind her.

"I think it gets better every time," he murmured.

"I know it does," came the reply. "I expect you to do even better on the night of the festival."

Despite his intense orgasms it felt as though his dick stirred again. "Then I expect you to keep up," he smirked.

"You're always so bold in this moment," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's a deal," she continued as she pulled back, taking in the sight of her young lion. "Thank you for indulging a horny older woman, my darling Roy," she blushed. So did he at the crude word.

"I think we should both thank Fae, actually."

She laughed, the sound beautiful and clear as crystal "As long as we don't give her any wrong ideas about stripping people or the benefits thereof."

Roy chuckled with her. Once they calmed down he asked, "Are you sure you didn't have anything to do today?"

She pretended to scoff. "I would do anything for you, but I would never shirk my duties to satisfy our libidos." He gave her a sheepish grin, but she couldn't resist adding, "At least...not the important ones." she winked and he licked his lips again. "Tell me, did _you_ have plans for today?"

"Not really," he massaged her breast and she fought the urge to moan as his hand brushed over her nipple, still sensitive from their recent exertions. "Unless you ...want to _keep me_ a bit longer?"

She laughed and glanced at his member. It was still soft, but "I forget how eager you can be. How I envy your youth..." she gave him another soft, yet long kiss. He twisted her nipple in return and she squealed into his mouth, pulling back with a second laugh. "We'll have to see how much we can get away with, won't we? For now, why don't you help an old woman take a nap?" she winked and sat up, the hand on her breast falling to her lap as she grabbed the quilt that lay crumpled at the edge of the bed. She threw it over them and lay back down with her head on her pillow, Roy taking a moment to kiss the breast he had neglected thus far and lick its nipple before joining her on the other pillow. She giggled at his audacity.

"Sleep tight, my love." she placed an arm over his midriff and drew him close.

"Goodnight, Cecilia," he did the same. She smiled and they kissed one last time, arms and legs wrapping entwining around each other.

They pulled apart and looked at each other with pure love in their eyes, then drifted off to sleep, heads still tilted towards each other.

* * *

I can't believe there aren't any Cecilia smutfics anywhere on the internet; I'd greatly appreciate you letting me know of any others and/ or Cecilia doujins if they exist. Anyway, please tell me what you'd like to see from her (or this pairing) and of any advice/ criticism you have to share.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
